


Comfort Cinema

by lil_1337



Series: Boss' Orders [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt Movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Cinema

The screening room was quiet except for the movie playing on the screen and the slight squeak coming from the seat that Quatre was rocking gently back and forth in. When the end credits began to roll Quatre pressed a button on the remote inset into the chair arm and started it over again.

He knew the storyline by heart and could quote a lot of dialogue from memory. Even though he didn't remember it Quatre had spent his first birthday at the premiere. Studio Winner's first solo production and its break out hit. The one that announced that they were a new force to be reckoned with.

It was also dedicated to Quatre Raberba Winner. A gift from a doting father to his infant son who would one day be the company CEO. The simple words were something that Quatre could and did turn to when his father was working too many late nights or when they were fighting. Usually over something that was not going to matter in the long run. Quatre loved his mother and her impact on his life was undeniable, but it was his father that had shaped the best parts of the man that he had become.

Pausing the movie on his name Quatre pulled his feet up to rest on the seat in front of him. As a little boy he had been able to curl up completely, but now only the heels of his expensive dress shoes had room to rest on the edge of the cushion. Wrapping his arms around his legs Quatre rested his chin on his knees staring at and past the words on the screen. There were so many things he didn't want to think about trying to force their way into his brain.

There was a quick flash of light as the door in the back of the room opened then closed, silently. Though there was no sound of footsteps on the plush carpet Quatre was not surprised when the seat beside him was eased down before Trowa slid into it. Only he or Duo would risk coming in when Quatre had given strict instructions not to be disturbed. The only difference was Duo would have made more noise.

Without saying a word Trowa rested an arm across the back of Quatre's chair. Powerful fingers, gentle in their touch, carded into Quatre's hair offering comfort and reassurance in a way that Quatre could move away from if he wanted. After a few minutes Quatre's eyes began to drift closed and he listed to the side far enough to rest his head on Trowa's shoulder.

“He's going to be okay, Quat. The surgery went well and he's strong. He is getting the best care that money can buy.” Trowa's voice was soft and intimate, barely causing a ripple in the previously silent room.

Quatre nodded, unwilling or unable to speak. He turned as much as he could in the chair that was designed for forward facing seating before wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck. The collar of Trowa's shirt muffled the sounds coming from Quatre though it was clear from the way his shoulders began to shake that he was crying. With one hand Trowa ran light soothing circles on Quatre's back while using the other to cup his head. They stayed like that for several minutes before Quatre pulled away, rubbing his hands across his face.

“I want to go see him. I should have been there, but I just...I couldn't.”

Trowa nodded leaning across to kiss Quatre softly. “I know. So will he.”


End file.
